


Beneath, the City

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarves, Gen, Orzammar, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Orzammar is beneath, the sun is above, and as always Oghren is somewhere in the middle where he doesn't quite belong.





	Beneath, the City

Beneath, the city sleeps.  Oghren doesn’t know.  Up here on the surface, the Topsiders sleep when gets dark and wake when it’s light.  He can’t sleep when it’s dark, because he’s used to the dark.  He can’t sleep when it’s light, because what they call the sun is a blinding bastard.  Beneath, the city of Orzammar goes on.  Beneath, the ancient dwarven cities lie haunted. 

Above, Oghren is haunted by the sky.  Above, Oghren’s eyes adjust to day and to night.  Above, Oghren is shocked by rain and scared of thunder.  Above, Oghren doesn’t belong.  He didn’t belong beneath, either.


End file.
